listfandomcom-20200216-history
Social impact of thong underwear
Thong controversies are a continuous presence in the media, ranging from a ban on wearing thongs to thongs for the underaged. It also has a significance news presence that covered diverse news items that ranged from indecent exposure to thong as a subject in popular culture. One of the biggest thong controversies surfaced in November 1995, when a thong flash by Monica Lewinsky played a pivotal role in her seduction of U.S. President Bill Clinton in what would become the Lewinsky scandal.Salon.com news story One of the biggest thong coverage in the media was around Britney Spears's, when her shopping habits make news in 2007 , including lists of what was purchased, and the headline of such "news" includes a thong from the list of purchases.The Bosh Gossip & Entertainment News "Britney Spears buys thong" Campus controversies * In 1999 a Miami University (in Oxford, Ohio) professor was banned from using the school's recreation center because he refused to stop wearing thong swimwear. The professor challenged the school in court.Salon * In 2001 a Salinas High School principal was in the center of a variety of controversies including bans on clothing to the extent that "thong panties were unofficially banned." One student alleged that she was given a dress-code violation note for wearing a thong.Monterey County WeeklyMetro Active This story made national headlines in September 2000.Monterey County WeeklyCNN transcript * In 2002, a female high school vice principal in San Diego physically checked up to 100 female students' underwearChannel 10 news as they entered the school for a dance, with or without student permission, causing an uproar among students and some parents and eliciting an investigation by the school into the vice principal's conduct.NBC San Diego In her defense, the vice principal said the checks were for student safety and not specifically because of the wearing of thongs ("This was a safety issue, it was not a choice of underwear issue").NBC San DiegoSign On Sandiego newsSign On Sandiego newsUSA TodayCBS NewsNBC San Diego * In 2003, the head teacher of a British primary school voiced her concern after learning that girl pupils as young as 10 were wearing thong underwear to school. This incident led to a media debate about the appropriateness of thong underwear marketed to young girls.BBC (UK) * The dress code for St. Ambrose Academy specifically addresses swimsuits with "thong-cut legs" as inappropriate.Ambrose Academy website At Dixon High School in Dixon, California, the dress code specifies that all undergarments - specifically listing thongs along with bras and briefs - must be covered.Dixon High School * University of Victoria Law School briefly put the school logo on thongs, but quickly pulled them from sale after controversy sprung up.Indissent, University of Victoria Sports * The University of California 4-H program specifically forbids "string, thong or crochet" swimsuits for women.University of California, Davis For men, the dress code specifies "swim trunks only (no shorts, cut-off pants, or Speedos)." A similar policy by Virginia FCCLA bans "skimpy bikini or thong type suits" for women and specifies "swim trunks" for men ("no speedos").VCCS FCCLA website Censorship * The video game Mass Effect received an M-17 rating by the ESRB in large part for including characters wearing thongs.Video game Mass Effect gets M-17 rating in part for characters wearing thongs Thong for the underaged * In 2002 Abercrombie & Fitch released a line of thong underwear targeted for girls ages 10-16, though critics pointed out that children as young as seven could fit one of the thongs.CNN Money JS OnlineNew York Times A spokesman for A&F, Hampton Carney, stated that he could list "at least 100 reasons why a young girl would want thong underwear."JS Online This controversy spawned a great deal of free publicity for Abercrombie, including a chain letter that received wide circulation.Break the Chain website * British retailer Argos also produced child-size thongs and padded bras for girls as young as nine, eliciting a similar response from the public.The Telegraph (UK)The Daily Mail (UK) * British retailer Etam also produced sheer tops and thong underwear for girls as young as nine.The Sun (UK) Indecent exposure * In August 2007 a man in Texas was arrested for being naked in his own backyard. He reported that he was in fact wearing a thong and not naked.San Marcos Daily Record "Backyard exposure leads to arrest" * In 2007 a man who had broken into a home wearing only a thong was sentenced to 20 years in prison for burglary and attempted rape.WPCO 9 (ABC) "Thong-Wearing Burglar Sentenced"WKRC 12 (CW) "Thong Robber Sentenced to Prison Time" He pleaded "guilty but mentally ill" at the May trial and was sentenced in July. * In 2007 reports surfaced in Florida of a man wearing a thong or g-string walking around at 4 a.m., spurring police reports and a news release. Though police confirm that no laws were broken, the article refers to those who saw the man as "victims."TC Palm "Witnesses report possibly nude man walking between homes in PSL neighborhood" Other controversies * A YMCA management firm has addressed thongs in dress code policy, stating (in different areas) that "thong-type wear isn't an issue." Additionally, an email from a university fitness center implied that there are safety issues ("thongs on bike seats") that would need to be addressed.Monterey County Weekly * In 2007 the Tennessee Department of Correction banned prison visitors from wearing thong or g-string underwear. In the words of Correction Commissioner George Little, prisoners "don't need any help getting turned on."Fox News "Tennessee Bans Prison Visitors From Wearing G-Strings, Sexy Lingerie" * After the Sri Lanka tsunami, thousands of thongs were included in relief packages.FreshPair news release * During photography for Google Earth Street View, a woman in a thong was one of the images discovered that caused consternation over the project.The London Paper Popular culture Despite any controversy, thongs - both the underwear and swimwear types - have spawned a wide variety of cultural references, products, and styles. * In 2000, R&B singer Sisqó recorded the "Thong Song" on his Unleash the Dragon CD. The song was about "standing up to the machinery that runs our lives."FreshPair news release * Beermaker Rolling Rock aired a commercial poking fun of male thong wearers during Super Bowl XLI.SplendAD * Thong GirlThong Girl, an independent movie superhero, filmed scenes in Nashville's mayor's office in 2007.In Dissent * In 2008, a diamond studded thong worth US$122,000 was featured in a Singapore lingerie fashion show. It had 518 brilliant-cut diamonds, totaling 30 carats, studded into the front of a black lace thong in a floral pattern, as well as 27 white gold tassels hanging off it.Diamond thong shown to the throng Reuters Thong organizations * Formed in 2005, the Blue Thong Society is a women's social group similar to the Red Hat Society but with a somewhat younger demographic, typically between the ages of 35 to 65."Iowa City ladies, get out your thongs", Iowa City Press-Citizen This group for rebellious women who want to flaunt their youthfulness into middle age has grown nationally to more than 200 chapters and nearly 4,000 members. Organization unites women"Blue thongs show up in Tustin", OC Register. Opinions Many opinions exist about the safety of thong wear by women, usually surrounding bacterial infections or concerns related to menstruation.Yahoo! Answers discussion "Is it safe to wear a thong when having a period?" Particularly controversial is the often-intentional public display of a thong underwear above the pantline, known as a whale tail, by school-age girls.Yahoo! Answers discussion "Thong whale tail?" Thong underwear and swimwear can be socially controversial. References Category:Lingerie Category:Underwear Category:Sports clothing Category:Swimsuits